Fix You
by LightShadow108
Summary: Jessi is a girl with a bad attitude and an even worse past. She believes in hiding her emotions and her true self and not letting anyone in. That is, until she moves to Chicago and meets her idols. In order to make new friends and get the guy of her dreams, Jessi will have to learn that emotions don't mean you're weak, and the past can't be changed, but it doesn't define you.
1. Author's Note: Welcome!

Hi there! If you have stumbled upon this story, congrats! Or not...it's really up to you.

This is another Starkid story that I've written.

It might get into some deep topics (not sure yet, I haven't written that far ahead), so that's just a warning to those of you who would prefer not to read that kind of thing.

Anyways, if you enjoy this, please stick around! Updating may take a while since I'm still in school, but I'll try my hardest to get it done!

I'm going to stop talking now. So without further ado, I present to you "Fix You- A Dylan Saunders Story"


	2. Attitudes and New Places

**Attitudes and New Places:**

"Jess. Get out of the car."

"No."

"Jessica Parker. Get out. Now."

"You can't make me."

"Jessica Finley Parker. I will count to three, and if you're not out-"

"Who are you? My mom?"

"Well someone has to be, don't they?"

Nate sighed and readjusted the beanie on his short brown hair. This fighting had been going on for the whole road trip they had just taken, which had been eight hours. Nate loved his two best friends, but eight hours of fighting between them was really putting him on edge. And it hadn't just started during the car ride. No, Callum and Jessi had been fighting for months. But it had never been this bad. Why was it this bad? The car door slammed and Callum joined Nate by the front door to Nate's sister's house.

"Is she coming?"

Callum gave a harsh laugh. "She hates my guts right now. She'll come inside when she's ready."

Nate sighed. He felt bad for leaving Jessi in the car, but did he really want to deal with her bad attitude any more than necessary? In all his thinking, NAte missed the fact that Callum rang the doorbell, and he was shocked when a girl shrieked and flung herself around his neck.

"Charlie! Calm down! You saw me last month at graduation!"

Charlie unwrapped her arms from around his tall frame.

"I know, but I missed my wittle bwother." she said, pinching his cheeks. Charlie hugged Callum and looked behind the boys, confused.

"Where's Jessi?"

"In the car." Nate replied, massaging his sore cheeks. Charlie looked to Callum for explanation.

"She's being a bit bitchy. So she's staying in the car until she fixes her attitude."

Charlie shrugged. "Okay. Whatever. Now y'all come inside. I've got some friends I want you to meet."

Charlie led the confused boys through the house to the living room, where a large group of people were lounging around in various positions and in the midst of different conversations. Callum stopped Nate in the doorway.

"Nate. Don't you recognize those people?"

Nate observed them for a moment before shaking his head.

"Nope. They just look like regular college-age kids."

Callum looked at him in shock.

"Do the words 'A Very Potter Musical' mean _nothing_ to you?"

Nate observed the group again before shaking his head.

"Nope. I don't think that's them."

Charlie then walked up to the boys and pulled them towards the group.

"Guys, this is my brother Nate and his friend Callum. Callum and Nate, these are my neighbors, otherwise known as the members of Team Starkid."

Nate's mouth dropped open as he stared around the room. Callum just smirked at him.

"Told ya."

Nate shoved him and continued to gape.

"But you guys are...I mean you're...I just can't...oh my gosh. Jessi is gonna FREAK!"

Luckily, the Team laughed, saving Callum from being embarrassed by his starstruck friend.

"Who's Jessi?" Brian Holden asked. Seeing as Nate was too awestruck at the thought of Brian Holden talking to him, Callum answered.

"She's our other best fr- I mean friend. She moved up here with us."

Nate shot him a look when he didn't completely say 'best friend', but who could blame him? If Jessi was acting like a total bitch, she didn't deserve the title.

"Oh yeah! I forgot there was a girl moving up here too! Where is she?" Little Lauren Lopez asked.

Callum rolled his eyes.

"Oh, she's-"

"Right here. Who's askin'?"

*Jessi's POV*

Callum slammed the car door and joined Nate, leaving me by myself in the car with no airconditioning. Some best friends I have, right? And they said I was acting immature! Well, it wasn't always my fault that we fought. Sometimes Callum started it! And Nate never did anything about it. Just stood there and let it happen. Yeah, I scoffed. Some friends.

The truth was, I knew I was acting like a bitch. It's not the most natural thing for me to do either. I'm usually sweet, nice, funny...not bitchy. Ever. But they knew what happened. They knew everything about me. After everything I had been through, I _deserved _to act like a bitch. Well, at least I thought so. They didn't. So we fought. it had almost become routine now.

I ran my hands through my long dirty blonde hair, sighing as it got caught on all my earrings as well as the ring I wore on my thumb. I should really wear less jewelry. I felt sweat start to trickle down my neck and decided I should probably get out of the car before I overheated. I swung the car door open and grabbed my black leather bag, making sure it was closed tightly so nothing would fall out.

I opened the front door of Charlie's house and immediately heard laughter. Well shit. I thought. Laughter meant people. And people meant trying not to act like a bitch. Great. I started walking to the stairs as quietly as possible, my combat boots making little squeaks against the hard wood, when I heard my name from the living room.

"Who's Jessi?"

Wait. That voice sounded familiar. Where had I heard it before?

"She's our other best fr- I mean friend. She moved up here with us."

And there's Callum being a jerk. I rolled my eyes. I started walking towards the voices, interested in seeing who they belonged to.

"Oh yeah! I forgot there was a girl moving up here too! Where is she?"

Now that voice I definitely recognized. But from where?! I rounded the corner.

"Oh, she's-"

"Right here. Who's askin'?"

Okay. So maybe that's not the best way to great new people, but I honestly didn't care. I didn't care, that is, until I looked up at the group sitting before me. And all the facts in my mind clicked together like pieces in a puzzle.

"You're Team Starkid."

Holy shit.


End file.
